Reunited at Last
by Splattifying Agent 2
Summary: They finally meet again after two long years of separation.


**[A/N] I couldn't not do something like this, now that I know Marie's role in Splatoon 2. It just took a little longer than expected. Title is subject to change.**

Jake stepped off the train into Inkopolis Square, taking a deep breath. Since this was where all the stuff was happening now, he figured he might as well move out there. Inkopolis Plaza wasn't exactly dead, per se, but it certainly got a lot quieter after everything that happened.

Besides, this was the new Turf War hangout. Jake couldn't wait for another chance to show off his skills.

He confidently strolled across the square when something caught his eye. There was someone wearing a kimono at the corner of the square.

Of course, this wasn't his first time seeing a kimono, considering his upbringing in Calamari County, but it was certainly the first time in years. Whoever was wearing it had their back to him, and was holding a large umbrella. Jake couldn't see the person's face.

As he watched, the person turned a little. Jake caught a glimpse of off-white tentacles before they changed to squid form and passed through a grate.

Jake blinked in surprise. He had only ever met one person with tentacles of that colour. He debated for a second, and followed the person down the grate.

The journey took some time, but he eventually popped out on the other end of the grate. He intended to take a moment to survey his surroundings, but his eyes instantly focused on the woman in front of him. The woman who was currently staring at him, with one hand covering her mouth in shock. The woman who he finally, finally saw again after two years.

Jake stared back, scarcely believing his eyes. He tried to form a sentence, but could only choke out one word. "M… Marie?"

Marie slowly lowered her hand, and gulped. Her eyes were wet. "It's really you…"

"Am I dreaming this…?" Jake asked. His voice was barely audible. He took a shaky step forward.

She shook her head. "This is really happening," she said. Marie took a step forward as well as Jake ran toward her and pulled her into a tight hug. His eyes were filled with tears. Marie stood motionless for a moment, surprised, before returning the hug.

"I-I can't believe this…" Jake whispered in her ear. "I… Marie… I missed you so much…"

Marie said nothing as Jake pulled away, wiping his eyes. He took several deep breaths.

"Marie, I… I can't believe I found you…"

Marie nodded and gave him a small smile. "I am… I am so sorry, Jake… I didn't… I didn't know what else to do… The last Splatfest happened and-and everything started going wrong… I know I shouldn't have left, but-"

Jake cut her off with a kiss. Marie's eyes widened in surprise, but she slowly let them close, and gently returned the kiss. Eventually, they pulled apart.

Marie looked up at him. "I should've told you what happened… I…"

Jake cut her off again. "Marie… I don't care…"

"Y-you don't…?" Marie asked.

Jake shook his head. "I don't care right now. I'm seeing you again, right in front of me… I don't care about anything else."

Marie's eyes filled with tears. "I-I'm so sorry…" The tears started falling down her face as the two of them embraced once again.

Jake gently pressed his lips against hers once again. "Shh…" he muttered. "You're with me, Marie…"

After the two of them pulled away, Marie looked into his eyes and couldn't stop herself from smiling. "I… I have a little home here… it'll be comfier than standing outside…"

Jake gave her a gentle smile, nodded, and let her lead him into the tiny shack that was standing near them.

It was just as small on the inside as it was on the outside. There was a little bed off to one side, a cramped set of cabinets, and an extremely small fridge. There was barely enough room for the two of them between it all. Jake looked at it all with a bit of amusement.

"A step down from your old place, huh?" he said.

"It's enough," Marie replied.

Jake gave her a little smile. "You've grown a little, you know."

"Have I? I never noticed."

"Yeah." He laid one hand on top of her head and compared it to himself. "You're up to my nose now. Which means you're at the perfect height for me to do this…"

He pressed his lips against Marie's forehead and she giggled.

Jake lingered there for a second before slowly pulling away. "I missed doing that, you know?"

Marie nodded. "I missed it too. I'm-"

"Shh," he interrupted, putting a finger over her lips. "Don't apologize. It doesn't matter, okay? I still…" He gulped. "I still love you."

Marie's eyes began to fill with tears once again. "I… I've waited two years to hear that again…"

Jake smiled and kissed her.

When he pulled away, Marie bit her lip and blushed a little. "You know… there's something else I've waited two years for…"

Jake let his hands rest on her sides. "Marie… I-"

She cut him off with a passionate kiss. He quickly returned it, and soon slipped his tongue into her mouth.

When they pulled apart, both were breathing heavily. Their faces were barely an inch apart.

Without a word, Marie climbed on the bed. Jake got on top as they resumed the kiss. Her hands stayed on his shoulders as his started to wander across her body, gently feeling Marie's sides and cupping her behind. Marie shivered, and they slowly pulled away.

"I can't believe I can finally do this with you again…" she whispered.

Jake didn't respond. Instead, he started slowly slipping the kimono down Marie's shoulders, kissing every inch of skin as it was bared. Marie watched him in anticipation. He stopped just short of her breasts, though he continued planting kisses around her neck and upper chest.

"What's wrong?" Marie asked.

"Nothing…" he muttered. "It… it kinda reminds me of the first time, you know?"

Marie nodded. "You can go slow… take as long as you like…"

Jake looked up at her face, placed another kiss just below her neck, and slowly revealed her full chest.

Marie's breasts had grown since Jake had last seen her. He couldn't stop himself from staring for a moment before pressing his lips between them. Marie let out a breath, and Jake kissed one of her breasts as his fingers ghosted over the other.

He suddenly felt a tug on his shirt, and pulled away for a moment as Marie removed it.

Jake dragged his tongue across Marie's nipple and she gasped quietly. He slowly enveloped it with his lips as his hand teased the other one. Marie's breath started to come out more quickly. His tongue continually brushed over it, and she let out quiet pleasure noises.

After continuing like this for some time, Jake sat back up and removed the kimono completely. Marie was naked underneath. He took a moment to marvel at her body, and Marie blushed.

"You already know what I look like…" she muttered.

"It's been so long… I was afraid I forgot…" he replied quietly.

After another moment of this, Marie crawled toward him and kissed his lips again. Jake returned it, and Marie tugged on the waist of his shorts. He let her remove them, and they both sat naked on the bed. She stared at his erection for a moment before Jake kissed her again.

"Not yet," he whispered. "You're going first…"

Marie laid on her back once again, and Jake repositioned himself where he was before. He kissed the area just underneath her breasts, and kept moving down toward her navel. He planted more kisses around her belly button before moving down even further. Marie shivered. He was getting so close…

He stopped suddenly, just short of the area between her legs.

"Why did you stop…?" Marie asked.

"Just… savoring… the moment…" he said. Between his words, he pressed his lips against her entrance. Marie shivered.

He dragged his lips across it, before doing the same thing with his tongue. Marie moaned out loud, encouraging him.

Jake slowly maneuvered his tongue just inside of her. She let out another moan, a little louder this time, as he licked all around the inside.

He pulled his head back a little (though not without some quiet protest from Marie) and brought one hand up to join his lips. Jake slowly pushed one finger inside her to replace his tongue. Marie let out another quiet noise of pleasure as he moved his lips up toward her clit.

Jake moved his finger back and forth as he gently sucked on Marie's clit. Her moans began to grow in volume.

This continued for some time. Jake periodically flicked his tongue across Marie's clit, and her legs closed around his head as she convulsed. Her voice wavered.

"I-I'm… I'm gonna… Ohh, J-Jake…!" Marie cried. He sped up as Marie went over the edge.

After she came down from her orgasmic high, Marie's legs loosened on his head. "Okay… n-now… it's my turn…"

Jake dragged one last long lick up her entrance before kissing her again. As he moved back up her body, his erection brushed against her clit, and Marie's body convulsed again.

Marie returned the kiss, and slowly rolled him onto his back. "Now… enjoy…" she whispered in his ear. She slid down his body, dragging her breasts against him as he watched. She stroked his erection the entire time.

When she got between his legs, Marie trailed one long lick all the way up the shaft before closing her lips around the tip. Jake shivered at the sensation.

She swirled her tongue around the tip before lowering her head down his length. Jake grasped the bedsheets and let out a low moan. Marie lifted her head up and lowered it again to elicit another moan.

She continued bobbing her head up and down, and licked around the shaft as well. Jake balled his hands up into fists and let out a small string of moans.

Marie continuously sped up, and brought him closer to the edge. Jake squeezed his eyes shut.

"Guh… fuck… Marie… gonna…" he choked out. A moment later, he reached his orgasm. Marie's eyes widened in surprise as Jake came directly into her mouth. She stayed motionless for a moment as Jake rode out his orgasm.

"Ngh…" Jake muttered, panting.

Marie raised her head and smiled at him. "All gone…" she said.

Jake couldn't hold back a grin. "You ready?" he asked, sitting up.

Marie nodded, and positioned herself on his lap. The tip of his erection brushed against her and she let out a sharp gasp.

Jake's grin grew wider, and he took hold of Marie's behind to lower her onto his length. As he buried himself inside her, Marie moaned out loud.

At last, Jake bottomed out. Marie twitched occasionally, holding his head against her. He lifted her and lowered her back down, and Marie let out a louder moan.

"How's that?" Jake asked.

Marie moaned in reply, apparently not interested in doing anything else.

He buried his head in her chest as he started moving her more steadily. Marie held him in place as he continued.

Jake laid a kiss between her breasts before dragging his tongue across them again. Marie's back arched, pushing her chest even further toward his face. She shivered from the rush of sensations.

She laid her hands on Jake's shoulders and lifted herself. Jake's hands tightened on her behind, and he lowered her with a little more force. Marie's moans increased in pitch.

He continued with increased speed. Marie steadily grew louder as the two of them approached the end.

Jake's breathing grew heavy, and he felt himself approaching climax. He managed to retain enough state of mind to jerk his hips backward and pull out of Marie.

She made a noise of displeasure, and gripped Jake's erection with one hand. She stroked him quickly, eager to finish him off. Not to be outdone, Jake rubbed her clit. "Ah, f-fuck…" they muttered in unison.

Marie pressed her lips against his as they went over the edge at the same time. They stayed in that position for several long moments before they broke apart. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Marie…" Jake whispered. "Ohh, Marie…"

Marie breathed heavily, lacking the strength to do much else.

"I never thought that we'd do this again…" he said.

Marie gave him a small smile, and a lingering kiss on the cheek. "You're just as amazing as ever…" she murmured.

He held her close to him and slowly rolled onto his back.

No more words had to be said; the two of them slowly fell asleep, blissful smiles on both of their faces.


End file.
